


at least least the moon is the same for both of us

by lilllac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, amizade, eles são dois encrenqueiros e eu os amo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: Rachel era um lembrete de que havia um bom motivo – um motivo mortal, além do divino – para ainda estar dando tanto de si naquela guerra, mesmo que por vezes Percy sentisse que estivesse abrindo mão mais partes da sua alma do que lhe sobrariam, ao final.(pode ser lido como romântico ou platônico, você escolhe).
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	at least least the moon is the same for both of us

**Author's Note:**

> é 2020 e já é hora de pararmos de fingir que perachel não é fofo.   
> como dito na sinopse, pode ser lido tanto como romance como amizade, você escolhe.   
> título da fic tirado da música you, the ocean and me, do thalles
> 
> espero que gostem

Sally gostava de Rachel, simples assim. Aquilo por si só deveria justificar a forma como Percy encontrava a si mesmo sorrindo, involuntariamente, sempre que abria a porta do seu apartamentozinho abarrotado e a encontrava com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada do outro lado da porta.

Mas era mais do que isso, ele sabia. Rachel era bem-vinda na sua casa não somente porque Sally a adorava, mas porque _Percy_ precisava dela. E era egoísta da sua parte, ele sabia. Não era justo usar Rachel como uma válvula de escape do resto do seu mundo, mas, antes que pudesse parar a si próprio, ele estava tapando os buracos com manchas de tinta e indo dormir sonhando com cabelos de fogo para se impedir de ter pesadelos, por mais proféticos que eles pudessem ser.

Quando estava com Rachel, Percy era lembrado do quanto ele gostava do cachorro quente da estação central, do quanto ele gostava de assistir à NFL jogado no sofá com uma camiseta larga demais e do quanto ele gostava de simplesmente tomar sorvete em frente ao parque, observando as nuvens.

O mundo não houvera sido feito para pessoas como ele. Mas Rachel.... Mas Rachel talvez fosse diferente. Talvez ela pudesse encontrar um espacinho para ele, por menor que fosse.

E Percy ficaria feliz com isso, qualquer espacinho era melhor do que os confins do seu chalé, sufocado pelos monstros e as profecias de um mundo que nunca houvera sido justo com ele.

No ano letivo antes da guerra, em uma das suas várias escapadas juntos, quanto Sally estava ressonando no quarto e Rachel subia pela escada de incêndio com um sorriso que deixava as suas bochechas vermelhas e um brilho louco nos olhos de esmeralda, ela o havia levado para a praia em um dos carrões do seu pai, dirigindo com as janelas abaixadas e um rock psicodélico dos anos setenta tocando no rádio.

Percy tinha quase absoluta certeza que Rachel não fazia ideia de que banda era aquela. Mas rocks psicodélicos dos anos setenta faziam parte da sua _estética_. Assim como discos de vinil que ela não tinha onde tocar porque seu pai se recusava a comprar uma vitrola, ligas de cabelo biodegradáveis que ela nunca usava e apenas deixava empilhadas uma por cima das outras no pulso, picolés de melancia, e jeans azul-pastel sujos de tinta.

Rocks psicodélicos dos anos setenta faziam parte da vida de Rachel como ele fazia. De uma maneira natural. Sem que ela precisasse pensar muito no assunto. E era bom saber que havia alguém nesse mundo que apenas o queria por perto porque gostava da voz dele e os dos seus moletons verde-água e da forma como ele conseguia girar uma caneta entre os dedos e um milhão de outros pequenos detalhes que ninguém mais além de Rachel nunca perceberia.

Mas ela, sim. E talvez fosse por isso que Percy não conseguia explicar os próprios sorrisos, afinal.

Seja como for, Rachel o havia levado até a praia, tirado uma prancha de surfe do capô do carro, e, como eram todas as coisas entre eles, Percy a guiara natural e gentilmente até o que parecia o meio do oceano para ela, e apenas o começo para ele. Rachel nunca havia surfado antes, o que lhe parecia um ultraje, e, enquanto ela tremia encima da prancha como um gato assustado, Percy submergiu na água para rir sem que ela notasse.

Quando voltou à superfície, ela estava sentada com as penas cruzadas. A lua refletia em parcelas na água, dançando com cada movimento dele, e Percy nadou até Rachel, colocando os cotovelos na prancha, o queixo sobre um dos joelhos dela.

Rachel passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo, sorrindo. Ela tinha muitos sorrisos diferentes, e aquele nem sequer era seu favorito – esse lugar pertencia ao pequeno sorrisinho sarcástico e desafiador que ela lhe dava quando Percy lhe propunha algo estúpido que ela estava 100% disposta a entreter – mas ele sentiu o próprio peito apertando, vendo o azul-escuro do oceano refletindo nos olhos dela.

Tudo o que ele podia pensar era que aquilo – ela, o oceano, _eles_ – tinha uma estranha sensação de lar.

Para alguém que gostava tanto da sua liberdade, Percy havia se acostumado bastante com a ideia de uma âncora. De uma âncora, e de dedos suaves e macios que limpavam os seus ferimentos com um algodão e porque ela não fazia ideia de como “essa tal de ambrósia” funcionava, e quadros abandonados pela metade e maratonas de filmes cult antigos que Percy nem se dava ao trabalho de ler as legendas, e escapadas durante a madrugada e a sensação do ar frio da noite no seu rosto enquanto Rachel dirigia e das sessões de leitura, com a cabeça deitada no colo dela ouvindo a sua voz.

Rachel era um bom lembrete de que havia um bom motivo – um motivo mortal, além do divino – para ainda estar dando tanto de si naquela guerra, mesmo que por vezes Percy sentisse que estivesse entregando mais partes do que lhe sobrariam, ao final.

Rachel era suficiente para que ele sempre quisesse voltar para casa, não importava o quão longe ela parecesse.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado, comentários são sempre apreciados


End file.
